Intervertebral implants for restoration of motion have been in use for years. Typically, intervertebral motion implants are comprised of artificial discs. Prosthetic disc nucleus devices have also been used.
The main problems with artificial discs involve the complexity and difficulty of the implantation. Current artificial disc technologies use a polymer core type design or a bearing design such as metal on metal, ceramic on ceramic, or polyethylene on metal. Most or all of these implants generate wear particulate which may create long term osteolysis or other biological problems. With younger patients being treated for spine related issues, wear debris, and the potential resultant bone and tissue damage, become important issues. In addition, revision should be an important criteria as all implants are subject to needing replacement. Unfortunately, conventional artificial disc implants are extremely difficult to revise, if not impossible.